Esto es la Guerra
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: No podía concentrarse con semejante espectáculo en frente. Y no señor, Kazuto no era un pervertido, solo era un joven impetuoso y… carnal sediento por los tentadores encantos de su novia. Tabla Sugestiva, Live Journal: 06- Mordida. KiriAsu
1. Mordida

_**Comunidad:**_ _Live Journal_

 _ **Tabla**_ _ **:**_ _Sugestiva_

 _ **Tema:**_ _06 (Mordisco)_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Jelou! Yo otra vez con un nuevo aporte al fandom! Otro más? Bueno este es mucho más light que 'Recovery' y este tiene dueña: Está dedicado a Noa (aka Trolla 11027, la Lider lee lemon & come muffin) Así que Noa toda esta colección será toda tuya, disfrútala xD_

 _~Y este capítulo lleno de Fluff escolar también está dedicado a nuestra Bet -Hana que el pasado fin de semana estuvo de cumpleaños! Feliz cumple guapa, sé que esta no es la actu que te prometí, pero como también sé que te gustan las historias de fluff consideré justo dedicártela, y decirte que Red Riding Hood está en camino solo para ti :D_

 _ **Universo:**_ _Post GGO_

 _ **Aclaraciones al final del capítulo~**_

* * *

 _._

 **• _Esto es la Guerra•_**

 ** _I)_ -** _ **Mordida~**_

* * *

Asuna se inclinó a atarse las agujetas de sus zapatos junto a los casilleros, y al hacerlo los bordes de la bufanda que cubría su garganta cayeron hacia adelante, revelando su largo cuello en primera plana. Tan ocupada estaba en calzarse que no reparó en ello hasta que el grito ahogado de Rika a su lado la puso en alerta.

-¡Por Dios Asuna! ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello…?

El grito, o más bien la frase empleada, obligó a la susodicha a enderezarse bruscamente, atando los extremos de la tela tras su nuca. Sus mejillas curiosamente ruborizadas y sus ojos escondían una timidez poco usual en ellos.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando -respondió escueta.

\- ¿No sab…? -Rika se interrumpió y con presteza tironeó la bufanda negra de su amiga, la que curiosamente le había visto usar a Kazuto muchas veces, hasta que logró quitársela. Y allí estaba; el curioso cardenal morado que resaltaba a simple vista sobre su piel extremadamente blanca; entre su barbilla y la base del hombro. Miró a su amiga con las cejas en alto mientras luchaba por no soltar una carcajada ante la expresión embarazosa de la pelirroja, quien veía a todos lados menos a los ojos castaños de Rika -¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto? -bromeó.

\- F-Fue un simple golp…

\- Oh vamos Asuna, que no nací ayer.

\- P-Prefiero… prefiero no hablar de eso…-la pelirroja volvió a cubrirse el cuello y tomando su maleta se alejó dejando a la castaña boqueando como un pez.

Pero el aturdimiento de Rika duró solo unos segundos, al ver que quedaba sola en el pasillo rodeado de estudiantes, se apresuró a seguirle el rastro.

\- No sabía que Kirito y tú… Bueno si sabía _qué_ clase de relación tienen…-comentó mientras se esforzaba por caminar a su lado. Era un hecho que Asuna tenía tal agilidad que casi igualaba a su contraparte de ALO.

\- ¡Liz! En verdad no quiero hablar de eso…

\- Que me llames por mi nombre del avatar me dice que no estoy equivocada… ¿Qué le pasa a Kirito que no puede controlarse? -protestó en alta voz para bochorno de su compañera quien volteó a verla fúrica, pero ruborizándose aún más al ver la silueta imponente que esperaba por ambas en la puerta de entrada. Cuyo rostro se iluminó al verlas.

\- ¡Hey Liz!

\- Kirito -la aludida le sonrió maliciosa dándole un leve codazo a su compañera -Ya hemos vuelto a la normalidad ¿verdad? Pues veo que volvemos a la rutina de esperar a Asuna, y hacer _otras cosas…_

\- ¿Huh? -el muchacho se despegó del muro -¿Qué quieres decir?

La castaña rió con intención y se golpeó el pecho como si hiciera una silenciosa promesa -Bueno pareja, debo comprar unos encargos que me pidió mi mamá, así que aquí los abandono…

\- ¿Ah? ¡Pero Liz dijiste que estudiaríamos juntas para el examen de mañana!

\- Calma Asuna, no reprobaré te lo prometo. Además… -miró a ambos ampliando la sonrisa ladina -No quiero interrumpirlos en sus actividades…

-¿Actividades?

-¿Puedes dejar de actuar como tonto y hacer pregunta de todo lo que digo? -puso las manos en la cintura en gesto amenazante -No entiendo que le viste a este imbécil, amiga…

-¡Liz!

-Ya, ya…- suspiró resignada, y se cuadró de hombros ya para retirarse, muy consciente de que seguían parados en la entrada del establecimiento, y los estudiantes los observaban con curiosidad -Kirito… aish, ve con calma ¿está bien? Y Asuna… no te fíes de este pervertido. Nos vemos, ¡mata ne!

-¿Ahh? ¡Oi, Liz!

Pero la aludida tras despedirse apresuradamente, salió corriendo por la vereda en dirección contraria a ambos, perdiéndose por la siguiente calle.

El par la observó boquiabierto por unos segundos hasta que Asuna suspiró sonoramente.

-En verdad creo que la soledad le afecta a la pobre…

-Siempre podemos liarla con Klein… creo que harían un buen par. Y él está cada día más desesperado por tener novia…

-¡Kirito kun, no es divertido! -le recriminó dándole un golpe en el hombro que lo hizo exclamar asombrado -¡No lo digas ni en broma!

-¡Oye! Tranquila…-rio levemente alzando las manos en gesto de disculpa -Y no es Kirito, es Ka-zu-to.

La sonrisa tierna que le dedicó hizo que Asuna recordara _porqué_ aún seguía molesta con él, infló las mejillas en ese gesto ceñudo que a su pesar tan bien le quedaba, y volteó la cara.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Pues estoy esperando que te decidas a caminar.

Asuna bufó de mala gana y tomó la delantera siendo seguida por el sonriente muchacho.

-¿Estamos de mal humor hoy? -comentó el chico ajustando el cuello de su abrigo. Eran las tres de la tarde y el clima a pesar de ser pleno invierno era agradable, pero frío.

Asuna lo censuró mirándolo de soslayo por sobre su hombro.

-¿Hice algo malo que no recuerdo? -prosiguió el pobre arrepentido extendiendo la mano para tomar la de su novia que escondía dentro del bolsillo de su propio abrigo, pero ella le dio un golpe de advertencia evitándolo y viéndolo con esa expresión asesina similar a la de esos primeros pisos en Aincrad ‒¿Qué ocurre?

Sin duda Asuna podía comportarse como la chiquilla que aún era, y eso quedaba en manifiesto en las acciones risibles que hacía para frenar la persistente mano del muchacho que seguía en su afán de buscarla.

Finalmente luego de cuatro o cinco intentos ridículos Kazuto tomó la mano rebelde, entrecruzando sus largos dedos a los de su fugitiva novia.

-¿Acaso olvidé alguna fecha importante? -murmuró sabiendo que con su acción no había hecho más que soplar y reavivar las brasas del mal humor de la pelirroja.

-No puedo creer que preguntes eso -le disparó otra de sus miradas gélidas y tironeó sus dedos inútilmente.

-En verdad no recuerdo…

-Pues sí, sueles perder la memoria cuando te conviene.

Él ignoró esa acotación ácida; clara referencia a su pobre elección de palabras a la hora de presentarla ante Shino. Aquel _'Son mis amigas de SAO'_ quedaría como una marca grabada a fuego en los recuerdos de Asuna, más allá de las veces en las que le había pedido perdón.

-¿Entonces mañana después del examen haremos algo?

Asuna suspiró bajando la guardia -¿Me estás invitando a una cita?

-Tal vez.

Ella tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a la tentación de sonreír ilusionada. Resopló como quien no quiere la cosa y añadió con indiferencia ‒Está bien.

-Pues piensa a dónde quieres ir y luego me dices.

Asuna asintió evitando verlo, cuando sintió un brusco jalón a la bufanda que elegantemente cubría su cuello, dirigió sus amielados ojos al muchacho notando la sonrisa ladina que delineaba esos impertinentes -y muy besables- labios.

-¿Qué?

-Esto…- tironeó la prenda con curiosidad -Recuerdo que me la robaste y creo que sería buen momento para tenerla de vuelta… ya sabes lo inestable que es el clima.

Eso hizo que las mejillas de la chica ardieran hasta casi tomar el color de su encendido cabello, hizo un puchero golpeándole el hombro con el puño cerrado -¡Pues no pienso regresártela!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Tú sabes bien el _porque_!

-Ahhhh~ -Kazuto amplió el gesto inclinándose hacia la molesta chica hasta que su aliento le rebotó en la mejilla -Con que se debe a _eso_ … ¿Aun la tienes cuando han pasado tres días…? ¡Déjame verla!

Asuna gritó angustiada y abochornada cuando él deshizo el nudo que anclaba la prenda en su lugar, sin embargo se llevó las manos al cuello y se cubrió.

-Sigues siendo tan infantil Asuna.

-¿Infantil? ¡Esto es _tan_ vergonzoso! ¡No podía arriesgarme a andar así por toda la escuela!

Kazuto rió con ganas -Que exagerada eres.

Él siempre le decía eso cuando la muchacha ponía el grito en el cielo ante alguna de las ocurrencias que Kazuto decía o hacía. Lo cual sucedía bastante seguido. A veces Asuna creía que lo único que él realmente buscaba era irritarla y avergonzarla a como diera lugar.

-Pues bien aquí tienes…- finalmente y perdiendo la paciencia, la pelirroja se quitó el género suave y tibio de su garganta, lo dobló con cuidado y se lo entregó.

Pero él no estaba viendo la prenda, sino que sus hermosos ojos grises estaban inmersos en el curioso moretón que resaltaba en esa piel de alabastro. Sus mejillas se encendieron levemente, quizás recordando cómo habían llegado a esas instancias.

…

…

…

 _La intensidad del momento había dejado de ser manejable hacía rato. El contacto que había empezado siendo tímido y suave, había mutado de un momento a otro volviéndose fuego y pasión._

 _Realmente no era lo que Kazuto tenía en mente cuando Asuna y él decidieron tomarse esa tarde para estudiar y prepararse para los exámenes de la semana entrante. Pero ambos eran jóvenes, saludables y… muy conscientes el uno del otro._

 _Y mientras estaban sentados en el suelo, Kazuto no podía apartar los ojos de esa preciosidad de chica, sorprendiéndose, y preguntándose por milésima vez, que había hecho bien para tenerla a su lado día a día. La claridad iluminaba el lado derecho de su rostro, sumiendo el opuesto entre las sombras que ocasionaba la caída de su largo cabello hacia un lado de su cuello. Sus pestañas largas, sus mejillas pálidas, sus labios de cereza… y la línea inmaculada de su cuello… un campo virgen a conquistar._

 _Entonces le pareció natural, quitarle el lápiz que sostenía mientras le explicaba no sé qué fórmula matemática, y rozando su rodilla muy ligeramente depositar un beso tímido en su mejilla; descendiendo con roces más suaves hasta la comisura del labio, buscando la aceptación ante su avance._

 _Luego de tanto tiempo sin tocarse, gracias a su estadía en GGO, era necesario un poco de contacto físico…_

 _Asuna volvió la cabeza cuando Kazuto repitió su acción anterior, y cuando llegaba a la esquina de su boca, ella se giró propiciando el encuentro directo de sus labios. Encuentro que empezó suave y lento como si quisieran grabar la sensación pura y ligera de ese primer contacto. Luego, conforme los segundos fueron corriendo, la unión de ese beso se ciñó de manera tal, semejante a un nudo ciego, que no puede definirse ni soltarse por más empeño que se le ponga._

 _La mano que reposaba en la rodilla femenina empezó un leve ascenso, similar a una caricia ligera, adentrándose tímidamente bajo el ruedo de la corta falda; mientras la restante la sujetaba de la barbilla, sujetando su cabello, moviéndole la cabeza conforme sus movimientos, sus besos así lo requerían. Ella tampoco se quedaba quieta, pero Asuna era más sumisa y sosegada, una mano le sostenía la mejilla, mientras la otra se apoyaba en su pecho; tal vez para apaciguarlo en un primer momento, pero rindiéndose a medida que las caricias se escapaban del control de ambos._

 _Empero, cuando la juguetona mano masculina se adentró lo suficiente en territorio íntimo como para hacerla estremecer y retorcerse en sus brazos, la pelirroja se hizo para atrás jadeando ante la falta de aire, sus alborotadas emociones, y el bochorno que sentía._

- _K-Kirito kun… no podemos hacer esto aquí… Suguha chan está abajo… y ¿s-si entra tu madre… y nos descubre…?_

 _Parecía tan adorable y avergonzada diciéndolo. Aunque su apariencia distaba mucho de eso, con su falda alzada enseñando la apetitosa cara interna de sus muslos, los botones de la blusa escolar desprendidos, y su cabello suelto en un delicioso caos… era la cara opuesta a la inocencia._

 _Kazuto tomó aire en un intento de refrenarse y sonrió._

- _Está bien - rodeó la mejilla aterciopelada y le dio un suave beso._

 _Sin embargo su objetivo no era ese… en lo que Asuna se ajustaba la falda, delineó con su nariz la línea de la mandíbula en busca de la tibia piel de su cuello; notando el imperceptible recorrido de sus venas, y el perfume intoxicante de su cabello… entonces sus labios se hundieron en ese punto exacto donde su pulso latía, y haciendo una ligera presión con su lengua y dientes se perdió a si mismo…_

…

…

…

Asuna se había molestado.

Otra vez.

Últimamente era moneda corriente entre ellos, y aunque al principio no le había dado demasiada importancia, y hasta le parecían divertidos los arranques de malhumor de su novia; de un tiempo a esta parte todo eso estaba empezando a pesarle.

Sobre todo porque desde su participación en GGO, y sus fatídicas palabras en el bar de Agil, parecía que lo único que hacía era romper cada intento de Asuna por estabilizarse. Por estabilizar su relación, en realidad.

Y la entrada de Shino al círculo de amigos, y su _muy_ amistosa cercanía hacia él no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Claro Asuna no decía nada en contra de eso, pero su irritabilidad hablaba por sí sola.

Y los escasos momentos en los que estaban a solas… él no era capaz de frenar sus instintos primitivos… Realmente no estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

Kazuto ojeó la hora en su móvil tras el último examen, sorprendido al ver que tenía un mensaje que titilaba en la pantalla, y más sorprendido aún de ver de quien se trataba. Más aún porque estaba convencido que ella no le hablaría en todo el día, luego de que le aventara su bufanda en la cara y se retirara disgustada a tomar su tren la tarde anterior.

' _Kirito kun! Recuerdas tu promesa de ayer? Pues no quiero ir a una cita… Me enseñarías kendo?'_

El muchacho casi se fue de narices sobre la superficie de su pupitre ¿Qué rayos significaba ese pedido tan extraño? Se apresuró a responderle, moviendo los dedos a velocidad impresionante sobre la pantalla.

' _Quieres que te enseñe kendo? En verdad?'_

' _Suguha chan dijo que era un buen deporte para descargar tensiones y lo necesito… o me meteré a hacer natación… Tú eliges…'_

El móvil del pobre chico casi se escapó de sus manos al leer la palabra _natación_ , imaginando a su novia modelando un pequeño y sexy bikini, junto a un centenar de chicos semidesnudos babeando por ella. La imagen mental por supuesto, no fue para nada divertida.

' _Te enseñaré kendo, quita la idea de la natación de tu cabeza. Empezamos hoy a la salida de la escuela, tendremos el dojo para nosotros pues Sugu tiene entrenamiento'_

' _Me parece bien. No puedo esperar'_

El chico suspiró desganado y guardando el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta se dejó caer sobre su pupitre extendiendo los brazos, para luego esconder su cabeza en ellos. Rogando que por alguna providencia divina el tiempo pasara rápido.

…

…

…

El sol invernal era una acuarela de rojos y naranjas que incendiaba el cielo, preludio a una noche tardía y templada para la ocasión.

Adentro del edificio antiguo se oía los gritos de guerra, y el entrechocar de las espadas de bambú provenientes del par de jóvenes, quienes, aunque cansados no cesaban de atacar y defender su territorio.

La imponente silueta de Kazuto quien obviamente vestía de negro, era por supuesto mucho mas alta y segura que la figura inmaculada, pequeña y curvilínea que detenía sus movimientos.

Ambos habían desistido de usar el armamento completo para la práctica, inclinándose solamente por el _do-gi_ , y sin los guantes de protección maniobrando las espadas de bambú con las manos desnudas. Y como tan solo era la primera clase de teoría, el muchacho no consideró necesario el resto del equipo. Claro, se había olvidado de lo capaz y osada que era su novia. A los sesenta minutos que llevaba enseñándole el lugar, y nombrándole las partes de la vestimenta y la armadura tradicional, Asuna tuvo la genial idea -porque no podía definirlo de otra forma- de sugerir una pequeña práctica para poner por obra lo que había aprendido hasta el momento.

Y ella parecía tan alegre, y de tan buen humor como hacía tanto no pasaba que el incauto muchacho no pudo decir que no.

Le facilitó las prendas que Suguha usualmente usaba para una situación tal, olvidando que su hermana era una deportista consumada, fuerte, robusta y con una delantera ligeramente más… _prominente_ que su linda novia.

Cuando ella apareció minutos después sonriendo con su blanca chaqueta de algodón cruzada, su largo _hakama_ , y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, supo lo que había hecho. La chaqueta lucía demasiado amplia para su talle, y aunque se ajustaba al pecho femenino no estaba debidamente atada, y cualquier movimiento de ataque o defensa ocasionaría un desastre…

Kazuto se vistió de negro, lógicamente, y todavía tardó unos veinte minutos explicándole como sostener el _shinai_ , como adoptar la postura de ataque, y como defenderse. Luego de esas peripecias, y no estando muy seguro de todo, se dispuso a practicar. O por lo menos a darle una pequeña lección.

Lo que no estaba preparado era para los movimientos audaces de la chica, ni para los golpes certeros que dejaba caer sobre él sin titubear. Era una clase de práctica pero Asuna estaba tomándoselo muy en serio; bastaba ver sus labios apretados, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la actividad, el ceño fruncido en concentración… y el inoportuno escote de la chaqueta que se abría cada vez que ella alzaba el _shinai_ en línea recta ante sus ojos.

No podía concentrarse con semejante espectáculo en frente. Y no señor, Kazuto no era un pervertido, solo era un joven impetuoso y… _carnal_ sediento por los tentadores encantos de su novia.

Cuando Asuna bajó la espada en ese grito que más se asemejó a un jadeo provocador, él siguió en cámara lenta como la bata de algodón se separaba de la piel enseñando la suave y blanca redondez, que rebotó deliciosa, dentro de aquella armadura de tela que se veía demasiado ligera, y…

El golpe atroz que ella le pegó en la mano que sostenía el _shinai_ le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra en un santiamén. Soltó el mango de la espada chillando de dolor.

-¡Kirito kun lo siento! Yo solo aproveché la abertura que dejaste y…

-No te disculpes… - aventuró intentando salvar algo de dignidad. ¡Es que era ridículo que el alumno hubiera superado al maestro solo en la primera clase! -Está bien, lo has hecho muy bien.

-Pero te golpeé muy fuerte ¿te duele? -sostuvo la temblorosa muñeca del chico entre sus manos tibias, y acercó sus labios para acariciar la maltratada piel.

Ese movimiento inocente hizo otra de las suyas y las pupilas aceradas de Kazuto casi se salieron de sus cuencas, ante la caricia inocente de Asuna y la osadía del escote traidor.

-Déjalo así -farfulló retirando la mano, sonrió indeciso ante la expresión confundida de la pelirroja -Lo has hecho genial para ser tu primera clase -añadió enseñándole una sonrisa mientras recogía las espadas -¿Sientes que lograste tu cometido?

Ella suspiró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se desataba el cabello -No del todo, pero ha sido un gran avance -la espesa cabellera anaranjada cayó desordenada sobre sus hombros, como una lluvia de fuego.

Era un gesto de lo más simple, y la había visto acomodarse el cabello en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo en ese momento, en esa circunstancia le parecía la acción más sensual que hubo visto en su vida. Los colores del atardecer que entraban por las ventanas altas, y todo ese juego de luces y sombras que la atmósfera creaba en el _dojo,_ ese aire de misterio, aquella practica milenaria y ella. Aquella mujer de temperamento férreo y dulce, apasionada y hermosa. Su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sonrió de pronto, sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz y agradecido -Debes estar sedienta, iré a buscar algo para beber, espérame aquí… -le tendió una toalla de mano para que se aplaque el sudor y salió por la abertura de madera -Afuera en el patio hay una canilla por si quieres refrescarte un poco, pero recuerda que estamos en invierno así que no abuses del agua fría…

Asuna soltó una risita que lo acompañó hasta que Kazuto entro a su hogar y preparó una inmensa jarra de agua de limón y dos vasos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos notando como el cielo se había ensombrecido en cuestión de segundos, los tonos anaranjados del atardecer se habían convertido en púrpuras y violetas que anunciaban la entada la noche.

El _dojo_ se veía en penumbras.

Dejó la jarra de limonada y los vasos a un costado de la entrada antes de servir dos generosas porciones.

-¿Tienes sed? -preguntó al aire.

-En realidad no, gracias -respondió ella desde atrás con una leve nota cantarina en la voz.

Él bebió un sorbo del líquido y dejando el vaso junto al restante se volvió hacia el resto de la habitación notando que la claridad se escurría, así como el día moría en el firmamento.

-Voy a encender las lámparas.

Sin embargo la voz de Kazuto se perdió cuando al dar dos pasos hacia la llave de luz se sintió apresado por un suave par de brazos, que cariñosamente le rodeó por detrás.

El peso suave de Asuna contra su cuerpo, sus brazos firmes apresándolo con esa posesividad que le encantaba, la sensación intoxicante de sus pechos aplastados contra su espalda, y su aliento tibio rebotándole a un lado de la garganta.

-¿A-Asuna…?

Los delicados labios se hundieron en su cuello en un beso tímido, en contraparte a sus manos que raudas se movieron de sus hombros hacia adelante, desatando el broche de su bata de algodón, para luego pasar a arañar su piel desnuda sin prisa. Kazuto soltó un jadeo estremecido cuando eso ocurrió; por el tacto tímido y audaz de sus manos debajo de la prenda, y por la sensación vertiginosa de sus labios, de esos besos húmedos imprimiéndose en su cuello.

Las manos de Asuna no se detuvieron ahí; y mientras sus besos lo sumían en éxtasis, ella lo despojaba de la chaqueta, bajándola hasta la cintura masculina, atrapando sus brazos dentro de esta para que siguiera inmóvil.

Y si era un sueño realmente no quería despertar…

La boca húmeda de la pelirroja subía y bajaba desde la curvatura de su hombro hasta el lóbulo del oído, el cual atrapaba entre sus dientes con ligereza, y luego descendía por el mismo camino, no cuidándose de ser delicada, poniendo en evidencia esa personalidad avasallante que a Kazuto lo enloquecía.

Pero cada vez que el muchacho intentaba girar la cabeza para retribuir y besarla -se moría por hacerlo luego de tanta provocación- Asuna lo evitaba reticente; con una mano lo sujetaba del mentón, la restante le clavaba las uñas sin compasión en los contornos del pecho.

Pero cuando ella dejó de apresarlo por detrás y en cambio apareció frente a él, sus labios tan turgentes y rojos, expresión decidida, ojos turbios e indecentes. La sonrisa que le dedicó no auguraba nada bueno…

.¿Asuna…? -reiteró en un gemido e intentó liberar sus brazos para recomponer su bata. No quería ni imaginar la expresión de alguien de su familia si lo encontraba en tales condiciones.

Empero la pelirroja no le respondió, sus ojos brillantes y hasta la sonrisa inmaculada parecía destellar en esa penumbra, cuando de un brusco empujón lo tiró sobre el suelo de madera, para luego sentarse en su cadera con la elegancia de una princesa dejando que la contemplara por varios segundos muertos.

Se irguió sobre él en pose predadora, sonriéndole maliciosa, antes de besarlo con maestría y ferocidad. Su cabello suelto los escondía del resto mundo, y sus manos audaces lo toqueteaban por todas partes sin vergüenza ni pudor.

-E-Espera Asuna… ¿Qué si alguien viene…? -preguntó jadeando, apretando los ojos y los labios, cuando sintió la lengua de su novia en el hueco sensible de la clavícula.

-No te preocupes _Kazuto_ … -le respondió cantarina estremeciéndolo ante el sonido diáfano de su nombre, dicho lo cual, descubrió sus hombros pequeños, solo para tentarle y reafirmarle que _sí,_ no usaba brasier -Tengo todo calculado…

Y esa tarde, esa hora, Kazuto experimentó en carne propia, una nueva forma de tortura y provocación. Algo que no olvidaría -jamás- en su vida…

…

…

…

Asuna entró esa mañana a la escuela apurada, pues llegaba tarde.

Luego de una tarde-noche tan… _martirizadora_ había terminado exhausta, pero feliz.

Mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se calzaba los de la escuela, notó murmullos y risitas a su alrededor. Levantó la vista tomando sus apuntes, y advirtió un grupo de chicas junto a los lockers quienes la veían y estallaban en risitas nerviosas.

Asuna echó su cabello detrás de su hombro y caminó pasándolas, adoptando ese gesto de princesa altiva e insolente. Sin embargo mientras circulaba entre la marea de estudiantes, todos la veían con la misma expresión risueña, señalándola y cuchicheando mientras la veían andar.

¿Qué tanto ocurría que nadie le quitaba la vista de encima? Había revisado esa mañana su cuello con sumo detenimiento, la marca ya había desaparecido por completo; ¿entonces que era? Entró a su salón, igual panorama se abrió apenas se sentó en su pupitre, los murmullos y las risitas siguieron hasta que su profesor apareció para impartir la primera clase.

Cuando sonó la campana del receso Asuna ignoró los murmullos y fue hasta la cafetería para ver a sus amigas. Estas apenas la vieron intercambiaron una sonrisa incómoda. Rika agitó la mano en su dirección, mientras Keiko se sonrojaba suavemente.

-¡Asuna! -la castaña la sujetó de los hombros apenas se le acercó y la sentó a su lado -¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

La aludida la contempló sorprendida -¿De qué hablas? -movió su cabello, ahora que tenía el cuello _limpio_ no se detenía de enseñarlo. Captó la mirada tímida de su amiga más joven -¿Qué ocurre Silica?

-A-Asuna san… h-hola.

-Bueno… esto si es extraño ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes dos?

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? -Rika reiteró entre dientes.

-¿Conmigo? ¡Nada!

-Ay sí, no te hagas…

La cafetería comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes que iban y venían con sus bandejas de comida, pasaban por la mesa de las muchachas y no podían evitar ver a la pelirroja sonriendo de lado con ironía. La pobre chica a estas alturas fingía que nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor le importaba.

-A todo esto ¿dónde está Kirito san? -aventuró la más joven bebiendo de su refresco.

-Pues no lo sé… no lo he visto…- antes de que Asuna continuara sintió su móvil vibrando en la bolsa de su chaqueta, lo sacó rápidamente para leer el mensaje. Sonrió con cansancio -Kirito kun dice que no vendrá a almorzar, que se tomará el receso para completar la tarea que le quedó pendiente de ayer.

-Mhmm…-Rika canturreó levemente escondiendo un ligero asomo de sonrisa y mirando a su amiga de reojo. Sin embargo se guardó de decir más y las tres amigas se concentraron en degustar sus almuerzos antes de que empezaran las clases por segunda vez.

…

…

…

Asuna se apoyó con una mano en su locker mientras daba unos golpecitos en el suelo para terminar de calzar su zapato, mientras con la restante terminaba de escribir el mensaje que ahora le enviaba a su novio. Guardó el móvil, se puso la chaqueta abrigada y agarró su maletín dispuesta a marcharse.

-Aquí estoy- dijo una conocida voz detrás de ella que la hizo sonreír antes de girarse.

Estaban en medio del pasillo lleno casilleros, y a eso había que sumarle que los estudiantes miraban a ambos con curiosidad antes de señalarlos y reír, o simplemente hacerlos blanco de sus miradas y murmullos burlones.

Cansada de eso, Asuna tomó la mano izquierda de Kazuto y lo arrastró fuera del establecimiento donde podrían hablar mejor.

-No sé qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy, me quedan viendo como si tuviera monos en la cara…-se quejó caminando mientras llevaba al muchacho a la rastra.

-Quizás los tengas- le respondió riendo acariciando con el pulgar la blanca mano que sostenía.

-Kirigaya Kazuto- Asuna frenó en seco y se giró enfrentando a su novio -¿Cómo te atreves a reirt…?

Sin embargo, el resto de las palabras se quedaron atrapadas dentro de su garganta al observarlo con atención, abriendo como plato sus ojos ambarinos al advertir el lado derecho del cuello de su novio.

Tenía un moretón _monstruoso_ justo en el centro, a medio camino de la mandíbula y la clavícula. Luciendo tan campante como su dueño quien sonreía como si nada malo ocurriera.

-¡Kazuto! ¿Qué diablos…? -oh, pero el color escapó de su cara solo unos segundos para luego incendiarle las mejillas. Pues al mirar con más detenimiento descubrió que no solo se trataba de un cardenal, sino que era un grupo pequeño de tres o cuatro, tan pegados entre sí que se alzaban como uno solo.

-Y aún no has visto todo…-el muchacho sonrió arrogante, y luego aflojándose el nudo de la corbata la dejó colgando a los lados, se desprendió los primeros botones de la camisa y apenas le enseñó una mínima porción de piel, Asuna se cubrió el rostro con las manos completamente abochornada.

Pues definitivamente aquello era mucho peor que la inocente marca que la pelirroja lució en su cuello los últimos cuatro días.

-¡Por Dios cúbrete eso…! -le reclamó igual de avergonzada, despegando las palmas de sus ojos solo para ver que el joven reía de muy buen humor, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de obedecerle.

-¿Porqué…? No le veo nada de malo, además… -se inclinó ante ella. Sus ojos grises refulgían como acero líquido, como cada vez que sus sentimientos tomaban control de sus acciones -No se ve tan terrible.

-¿Qué no se v…? Andas con… con… ¡ _eso_!así sin más…-Asuna gruñó de pronto poniéndose histérica -¡Ahora entiendo porque todo el mudo me veía de esa forma hoy…! -volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos y se encogió como si la tierra fuera capaz de abrirse y tragarla -Argggg… que vergüenza… que vergüenza… Me debo haber visto como una…

-Vampiresa… -completó Kazuto soltando una carcajada y poniendo su mano entre el suave cabello de su novia -…que deja profundas marcas de amor…- la provocó en un susurro.

A lo que Asuna le dio un golpe seco en el hombro -¡Baka…! N-No hables tan livianamente de algo tan bochornoso…

El joven dejó escapar una nueva risita, y acercándose a ella, tomó su rostro cabizbajo y tras alzarlo en su dirección estampó un profundo beso en sus labios ceñudos. No obstante los estudiantes seguían saliendo del edificio prestándoles poca o nula atención.

-Siempre me haces quedar mal a mí…- ella ni siquiera podía sostenerle la vista de lo incómoda que se sentía y de lo visible que era aquel _chupón_ en el níveo cuello de su novio.

-Solo puse a mi favor la maldad que querías hacerme.

Resopló -Me vengaré.

-¿Qué más venganza que dejar todas estas mordidas en el inocente cuerpo de tu novio?

-¡Argggg, cállate…! ¡Juro que me vengaré!

Kazuto rio -¿Me estas retando Yuuki?

-Esto es la guerra Kirigaya, te arrepentirás de haberme provocado.

-Ow… que miedo.

-Deberías tenerlo -Asuna lo tomó de las mejillas y rauda le plantó un tempestuoso beso en la boca, que lo dejó agitado y sorprendido -Con esto hemos sellado el pacto. Oficialmente estamos en combate.

-No puedo esperar.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _-Hakama: es un pantalon largo con pliegues que se asemeja a una falda. Es parte de la vestimenta para practicar kendo._

 _-Shinai: la espada de madera usualmente de Bambú._

 _-Do-gi: así se le dice al conjunto de ejercicio conformado por la bata de algodón y el pantalón amplio semejante a una falda._

 _Y en mi pais se dice Dojo, que segun la wiki alude al Dōjō japones. decidí irme por el lado más fácil sin complicarme tanto la vida. perdón si a alguien le ofende eso._

 _En fin esto es solo el inicio… no sé que pasa conmigo. Supuestamente iba a ser un drabble, pero los escritos cortos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien T.T_

 _En mi país a estas 'mordidas de amor' les decimos chupones, no sé como le dirán en el suyo… porque no me lo cuentan en un review? Así de paso aprendo un poco de uds ^^_

 _El próximo tema a desarrollar en esta guerra ridícula en la que Asuna buscará que Kazuto sufra en carne propia sus vergüenzas será: ~016 ‒juego sucio._

 _Muchas gracias por leer! Aún no sé como maniobraré esto entre Recovery, This place is painted Blood, Red Riding Hood y Growing Pains que también está por ahí en proceso de escritura._

 _En fin, Noa y Beth espero les haya gustado! Mí las quiere *dibuja corazones*_

 _Por favor díganme que les pareció pinchando el botón de abajo._

 _Sumi Chan~_

* * *

 _*Live Journal es un comunidad de escritores, tiene una cantidad increible de 'tablas' y prompts para enriquecer a la musa y obligarla a salir del letargo. si desean saber más, con gusto les incluiré los links de esta que estoy usando yo 'Tabla sugestiva' y las otras. ^^_


	2. Juego Sucio

_**Comunidad:**_ _Live Journal_

 _ **Tabla**_ _ **:**_ _Sugestiva_

 _ **Tema:**_ _016 (Juego Sucio)_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Como siempre Noa esto es todo tuyo, disfrútalo xD_

 _Y quiero compartir esta entrega con mi Javis que estaba un poco triste y desanimada estos días: ¡Animo guapa!_

 _ **Universo:**_ _Post GGO_

 _ **Aclaraciones al final del capítulo~**_

* * *

• _ **Esto es la Guerra•**_

 _ **II) - Juego Sucio~**_

* * *

—Lo mejor de todo es que podremos ver a la _sempai_ ~

—Oh… la _sempai_ …

—El uniforme de la escuela oculta todo lo que el traje de baño pone en manifiesto…

—Y ella es copa _C_ …

Kazuto Kirigaya observó por sobre su hombro a sus compañeros quienes callaron al verlo, o simplemente bajaron la voz. Así que se sentó en una esquina del banco dispuesto para tal fin y se desvistió. Había tenido la osadía de ponerse su traje de baño con anterioridad por lo que solo se quitó la ropa, y la acomodó en su locker.

Charlas como las de sus compañeros se sucedían cada vez que tenían educación física. O como en esa ocasión, cuando tenían natación, actividad que realizaban una vez a la semana. El festival de deportes se acercaba, y su sensei estaba ansioso por hacer que toda la clase se destacara en algo. Por supuesto no dudaba de la buena predisposición de su profesor, sino de las intenciones hormonales del grupo de chicos que veían con ojos cargados de lujuria la inocente entrada de sus compañeras de clase en esos sendos y anticuados bañadores azul petróleo cada vez que debían ir a la piscina.

Pero ya lo decía el dicho… o más bien Klein era quien siempre lo decía _'_ _la adolescencia es como un día de mudanza, o sea un desorden temporal…'_ Bueno, en sus compañeros no parecía temporal, sino más bien permanente. Y sobre todo cuando veían a las chicas en sus trajes de baño o de deporte, parecían bestias en celo…

Suspiró y entró a darse la ducha reglamentaria antes de entrar a la pileta. No entendía ese comportamiento, por más que tuviera la misma edad, no estaba todo el día babeando por un buen par de… _eso_. Quizás la razón de peso era que toda expectativa la cumplía su novia; pero tenía ojos, y aunque éstos se iban de vez en cuando tras algún rostro bonito que le llamaba la atención, no actuaba hormonal a esos extremos.

Cuando salió del vestuario estaba desierto, se colocó la chaqueta sobre el torso desnudo y las zapatillas náuticas. La mayoría estaba camino a la piscina olímpica ubicada en el sector norte de la escuela, lejos del gimnasio. Kazuto se obligó a caminar con desgano. En verdad no le gustaba mucho la natación, prefería deportes más rudos; como el fútbol, el rugby, o el básquet, pero las materias tenían un estricto plan de estudio y debía aprobarlas a todas. Además su profesor decía que la natación era el deporte más completo que existía, y no se sentía con el afán de contradecirlo.

—Kazu-kun— uno de sus compañeros de proyecto le salió al encuentro empujando una incómoda bolsa llena de boyas, flotadores, pelotas inflables, salvavidas y demás artículos sin nombre —Sensei me dijo que llevara esto… ¿me ayudas?

Kazuto se acercó de inmediato y tomó el extremo opuesto del bolsón, arrastrando el objeto por el suelo mientras se movían torpemente por el pasillo hacia el sector indicado. Ambos no eran muy grandes ni musculosos, eran dos jóvenes de contextura normal; Kazuto sabía que él estaba por debajo de la media. Era delgado, y aunque la rehabilitación había hecho lo suyo todavía era de complexión pequeña. Algo de lo que usualmente Asuna hacía burla.

—Por fin llegan— el profesor, un hombre imponente en sus mediados veinte y de aspecto atlético, vestido con un bañador _muy_ pequeño con el logo de la escuela, los recibió con impaciencia tomando el bolso y repartiendo los objetos entre sus estudiantes —Tenemos mucho que hacer y será difícil organizarnos si no empezamos ya…

Con eso, Kazuto desvió la vista del profesor con vergüenza ajena, aquel traje de baño era demasiado pequeño y sin quererlo atraía la atención hacia _ahí_ abajo. Miró por sobre el hombro del mayor notando que en verdad el sector contaba con más alumnos de lo normal. El sector en verano era a cielo abierto, pero en esa época invernal, en la que aún hacía frío, una cúpula de metal los guarecía a modo de techo, el agua mantenía una temperatura templada para que fuera agradable nadar, y en todo el lugar cerrado herméticamente se mantenía el clima tibio.

En la piscina larga e infinita, se veían dos alumnos practicando natación estilo _crol_. Los estuvo observando por algunos segundos notando lo sincronizados que iban, cada uno por su carril correspondiente. Al parecer el profesor había dejado que sus nadadores estrella se probaran primero antes que el resto de la clase.

—…He decidido unir la clase de 4° por que la sensei Haruna tenía una cita importante, y como el festival deportivo se acerca no estamos en posición de perder o suspender clases de entrenamiento…— decía el hombre a una chica que en ese momento le daba la espalda mientras se acomodaba la gorra de silicona sobre su cabello. Kazuto rasgó los ojos al notar las pecas que bañaban esos hombros blancos —¿Realizaste los ejercicios de calentamiento Shinozaki?

—Sí señor —respondió la inconfundible voz de Rika mientras cruzaba su brazo derecho y hacía presión sobre su pecho. Era un sencillo movimiento para calentar los músculos antes de empezar a nadar.

Kazuto miró en torno, dándose cuenta que estaba en lo cierto; la clase de Asuna haría ejercicios junto a la suya. Sus cejas se juntaron en su frente al buscar a su novia y no encontrarla.

—Eh Rika…—la llamó con suavidad viendo que ella seguía con sus ejercicios de calentamiento.

La muchacha se giró extrañada al oírlo, el traje de baño escolar le quedaba normal; ella no era muy exuberante pero se veía extraña con su cabello oculto y las gafas sobre la cofia blanca. Su rostro pecoso era bonito, aunque en ese momento se veía burlón.

—Kazuto— también pareció sorprendida de notarlo y no pudo evitar reír al verlo más de cerca.

—¿Dónde está Asuna? —aventuró.

Rika ensanchó la sonrisa impertinente que adornaba su boca floja, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el sonido agudo del silbato la interrumpió seguida del grito de su profesor, que exclamó alborozado:

—¡Yuuki, haz hecho dos segundos de más! ¡Concéntrate!

Ambos se giraron en dirección al profesor que blandiendo el brazo daba un nuevo silbatazo largo, tenía un cordón negro atado al cuello que llevaba a un cronómetro que sostenía entre las manos.

Dentro de la pileta se veían las dos siluetas volviendo rápidamente, una de ellas ligeramente a la cabeza, se adivinaban sus brazos moviéndose de forma rítmica y elegante al compás de sus piernas. Finalmente cuando ésta llegó al borde superior, el nuevo silbido le indicó que podía descansar.

Kazuto se esforzó por ver cuál de los nadadores era su novia, pero el entrenador los mandó hacia atrás con un gesto, mientras intentaba juntar a todo el alumnado. Hizo sonar su silbato otra vez para atraer la atención de todos —A ver si nos organizamos, hoy somos más que de costumbre, y tenemos dos horas completas para hacer un poco de calentamiento en la piscina. Todos nadarán, así que haremos equipos de dos personas y pequeñas competencias. Quiero saber el nivel de velocidad de cada uno…—habló el profesor mientras sostenía un folder abierto y hacia pequeñas anotaciones con un lápiz negro —Agrúpense.

Deja vu.

Kazuto observó como todos corrían a buscarse un compañero, la situación se le hizo tan similar a cuando fuera la primera reunión en el piso 1 del viejo SAO, que no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. También como en esa ocasión advirtió como todo el mundo se unía en equipo a excepción de él. Rika estaba viéndole desde el extremo opuesto, y supo que iba a proponerse como pareja para el ejercicio. Sin embargo no llegó a manifestar su cometido.

—¿Profesor? ¿Qué debo hacer?

La voz femenina que irrumpió hizo que todos guardaran silencio y se volvieran para observar a quien hablaba. La recién llegada estaba de pie tras el hombre; un charco de agua estaba formándose bajo sus largas y atléticas piernas, gotas se deslizaban desde el traje de baño oscuro y resbalaban por sus extremidades. La cofia blanca con el logo de Adidas ocultaba su cabello, y las antiparras negras aún tapaban sus ojos.

Kazuto la miró con confusión. La voz sin duda era la de Asuna… pero esa muchacha de largas piernas, traje diminuto pegado a ese cuerpo curvilíneo no se asemejaba a la imagen normal que tenía de ella.

—Has subido el tiempo, Yuuki—dijo el profesor con acento molesto —Debes entrenar más…

Ella finalmente se quitó las gafas y las acomodó en la gorra. Era Asuna, o por lo menos reconocía la cara fresca de Asuna. Y no estaba viéndole. Al contrario de todo el mundo que estaba contemplándola con admiración.

—Descansa un momento—le dijo terminante —Porque quiero que vuelvas ahí y hagas un nuevo récord.

Asuna no respondió verbalmente, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza. Acto seguido tironeó un extremo de la gorra de silicona y liberó su largo cabello mandarina que cayó seco tras sus hombros y espalda. Se sentó en el suelo a un costado de la piscina y finalmente lo miró de soslayo.

Kazuto sabía que cinco días atrás a esta parte habían iniciado esa suerte de competencia extraña, y por alguna razón aún más extraña les costaba entablar conversación. Se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó al lado de ella manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

—Creí haberte dicho…— comentó en tono tranquilo mirando sus piernas inconscientemente —Que no quería que…

—Me gusta la natación— le dijo. Apoyó las palmas atrás de ella en el suelo y medio se dejó caer, haciendo que su pecho se irguiera soberbio bajo el traje de baño.

' _Copa C… la sempai tiene copa C…'_ Lo que sus compañeros habían dicho livianamente en el vestuario, apareció claro en su mente notando pasmado que estaba mirándole el escote como todo un pervertido. Entonces la palabra _sempai_ resonó con tanta fuerza en su subconsciente que se dio cuenta que aquellos niñatos ¡Estaban hablando de ella! Técnicamente Asuna era su sempai, estaba en un grado superior al suyo y…

—Esos imbéciles conocen detalles que yo no…—masculló poniendo su chaqueta en los hombros de la chica. Ocultando toda tentación, tanto para él como para los mirones que metros más allá la hacían foco de estudio.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada, neh, Asuna ¿desde cuándo haces natación?

—El profesor cree que tengo grandes posibilidades de entrar al equipo de la escuela y representarla en los torneos estatales.

—Oh…— aquello iba más allá de un simple capricho —¿Entrenas?

—Estaba fuera de forma, pero con la ayuda de mi profesora pude hacer un buen promedio —miró al hombre que organizaba los diferentes equipos que competían cruzando la piscina —El profesor es más autoritario, y me exige todo el tiempo… pero gracias a él conseguí el permiso de poder nadar tres veces a la semana después de clases.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—¡Yuuki ven aquí! Comienza a hacer ejercicios de pre-calentamiento, ¡te quiero dentro de la piscina cruzándola de punta a punta ahora!—comandó el entrenador con acento demandante.

Asuna le devolvió la chaqueta a Kazuto y se incorporó. Movió sus hombros y relajó su cuello. Llevó su brazo derecho extendido y lo apretó contra su pecho cruzándolo en sentido horizontal, repitió la acción varias veces con ambos brazos.

—No, no Yuuki así no— el profesor entregó cronómetro y silbato a un chico que le servía de secretario, y se acercó a ella. Sin mediar palabra tomó el brazo de la muchacha y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Con las yemas de los dedos masajeó con suavidad toda la longitud ante los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente de Kazuto —Llévalo ahora hacia atrás y flexiónalo con cuidado… sí así…— Asuna observaba a su novio con una mueca indescifrable, sus mejillas tenían un leve tinte de rubor, mientras el profesor detrás de ella sostenía su codo y presionaba su palma abierta para que pudiera tocar sus propios omóplatos —Repítelo con tu otro brazo, servirá para que tus músculos se estiren…

Cuando las manos grandes del hombre tocaron los hombros de Asuna, los puños del espadachín inconscientemente se ciñeron. Sonaba machista pero a nadie le gustaba que estuvieran manoseando descaradamente a su novia frente a sus ojos, mientras ésta parecía… ¿disfrutarlo?

—Estás muy tensa— le dijo, y le clavó sus dedos índices de tal manera en su piel que ella soltó un vergonzoso jadeo…

Eso fue suficiente para Kazuto cuyos ojos se encontraban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Más cuando el hombre le indicó a Asuna que flexionara la rodilla e hizo la acción inequívoca de _agarrarla_ , decidió intervenir.

—E-Eh… sensei…— intentó que su voz sonara muy calmada y contenida —Yo puedo ayudar a Yuuki-san con sus ejercicios, creo que lo necesitan en la piscina…

Asuna reprimió la sonrisa orgullosa que despuntó en sus labios de cereza, le dio la espalda y tomando su tobillo derecho, dobló la pierna hacia atrás y llevó su pie lentamente hacia su trasero. Kazuto notó como los músculos de sus rodillas y muslos se tensaban para luego extenderse bajo la pálida y translucida piel.

—Muy bien, ayúdala Kirigaya-kun—el profesor se dio la vuelta y comandó al nuevo grupo que estaba en la plataforma de salida esperando el silbatazo para lanzarse a las aguas.

Verlo usando esa pequeña prenda hizo que otra vez sintiera nauseas... ¿era normal que un hombre grande vistiera un bañador tan… llamativo?

—Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? —le siseó en el oído mientras tironeaba del pie femenino hacia arriba sin consideración. El tacto de su tobillo se le antojó pequeño y frágil, pero él mejor que nadie conocía la firmeza de sus pasos al atacar a aquellos enemigos en el viejo SAO.

—Sensei siempre me ayuda a pre-calentar antes de empezar a nadar…—le respondió inocentemente viéndolo de soslayo por sobre su hombro.

El brillo peligroso en las pupilas avellanas de Asuna le recordó la situación en la que andaban, y entrecerró los ojos recibiendo el reto del que era objeto. Asintió imperceptiblemente y alzó la cara en dirección al profesor que anotaba el tiempo de la pareja que en esos momentos llegaba a la meta —¡Profesor! —el nombrado lo miró con cierto desgano —Yuuki-san y yo haremos pareja…

—¿Estás seguro Kirigaya-kun? —le respondió con diversión —Asuna es muy veloz y no quiero que hieras tu ego…

' _¿Por qué la llama por su nombre…?'_

—Por supuesto que sé a lo que me estoy enfrentando — abrió y estiró los brazos, luego las piernas mientras pasaba el peso de su pie al otro, relajó los hombros mientras veía como Asuna se colocaba la gorra de silicón sobre su hermoso cabello mandarina.

—Haz cavado tu propia tumba…—sonó una conocida voz a su lado. Rika le quitó la chaqueta de las manos y le tendió un gorro de natación, así como unas gafas negras iguales a las que su novia se colocaba en ese momento.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza— le respondió a su amiga quien retrocedió sonriendo, como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar.

—Ubíquense en las plataformas— sonó la voz autoritaria del profesor.

Kazuto miró a Asuna mientras ella se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante, la sonrisa siempre presente en sus labios. Se acomodó el gorro y la imitó, flexionando las rodillas y esperando el sonido del silbato.

Apenas este rasgó el silencio ambos cuerpos saltaron al agua al mismo tiempo. Kazuto no estaba acostumbrado a nadar a tanta velocidad, por lo que se esforzó en mantener el ritmo mentalmente y aspirar aire siempre que podía en sincronización con sus brazos. No quería mirar al andarivel contrario para no distraerse, pero siguió nadando los veinticinco metros restantes, y cuando vio la pared posterior dio una voltereta sobre sí mismo y usando el borde de la piscina se impulsó con sus pies para volver. Tomó aire trabajosamente sintiendo que sus brazos ya se movían por inercia, y no los sentía. Cuando alcanzó el borde superior y el silbido del pito saludó su llegada se permitió sacar la cabeza y respirar trabajosamente como si nunca hubiera respirado en su vida.

Asuna estaba a su lado sonriendo graciosamente. No se notaba agotada, solo sus mejillas sonrojadas ponían en evidencia la anterior actividad.

—No ha estado nada mal, Kirigaya-kun— le dijo el profesor viéndolo con interés —Cuarenta y cinco segundos es una buena marca— sus ojos se dirigieron a Asuna mientras meneaba la cabeza —Haz caído, hiciste diez segundos de más.

Asuna soltó un respingo y se hundió momentáneamente en el agua, luego sacó la cabeza —¿Puedo probar una vez más?

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió, y miró a Kazuto con una ceja en alto —¿Te atreves?

El sentido común le decía _no_ , pero su orgullo le obligó a afirmar con toda pompa —Sí, por supuesto.

…

…

…

Ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba moviendo los brazos; recordaba el empeño que ponía Suguha para entrenar kendo, y eso le ayudó a seguir, brazada tras brazada, sintiendo las olas de agua que lo sepultaban una y otra vez a pasar por su cabeza. La presión de sus pulmones que gritaban de dolor ante el poco oxígeno mal distribuido. Había empezado bien, a buen ritmo, pero en algún momento se dio cuenta que estaba respirando mal.

Además Asuna le llevaba la delantera. No por mucho, pero veía la sombra de sus pies pataleando suavemente como una sirena en su propio canal.

Llegando al borde posterior, dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo para impulsarse con la pared y volver con toda la velocidad posible que pudiera rescatar de ese impulso…

Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, sintió el tacto de unas manos en sus hombros y al mirar hacia su costado derecho, gracias a las gafas, distinguió la cara de Asuna que habiendo pasado su carril abarcaba el suyo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—A…

Era obvio que al tratar de nombrarla, soltó el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones, las burbujas subieron a la superficie, y al segundo siguiente los labios de la muchacha estaban sobre los suyos en un beso brusco y húmedo. Tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando, y solo cuando vio que las piernas de ella se alejaban de nueva cuenta lo supo ¡Lo distrajo! ¡Lo besó para entretenerlo…! No porque quisiera cumplir alguna extraña fantasía romántica dentro de una piscina escolar.

Claro, bajo el agua nadie se había dado por enterado de lo que pasaba. Y Asuna era muy tramposa.

' _Esto no se va a quedar así'_

Se impulsó en el borde y salió disparado hacia adelante, aprovechó para aspirar aire y movió sus brazos dando brazadas largas y perfectas, se corrió hacia el carril de su novia, y estirando la mano tomó el pie derecho de la chica y la impulsó hacia atrás con toda la fuerza posible, pese a que ella se resisitió. Luego, sin pensar lo que hacía, la tomó del hombro y la empujó detrás suyo, vagamente consciente de que estaba tironeando su traje de baño en su afán de retrasarla. Luego, volviendo a su carril siguió a buen ritmo, ignorando el súbito aguijonazo de sus brazos, y se concentró en seguir y seguir hasta que el pitido le indicó que había llegado a la meta.

Se quitó las gafas notando que había llegado primero, y se sintió absurdamente feliz pese a que había hecho trampa… Y pese a que Asuna también lo había hecho…

—¡Buen trabajo Kirigaya-kun! —exclamó alborozado el profesor, inclinándose ante el joven con su cronómetro en las manos —Treinta nueve segundos, es una excelente marca para alguien aficionado…

La sonrisa que mostraba se amplió al igual que sus pulmones al absorber aire. Sin perder el tiempo nadó hasta la esquina y se trepó a la escalera para salir. Aceptó la toalla que Rika le tendió con una mirada maliciosa, y se dio la vuelta luego de secarse para ver donde había quedado Asuna, notando que estaba en la mitad de la piscina sosteniéndose del andarivel con una mano. Tenía la cabeza apenas fuera del agua y una expresión consternada y ¿vengativa? en su semblante.

—S-Sensei…— murmuró con acento lastimero —Me temo que no podré salir…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre Yuuki? ¿Tienes un calambre?

—M-Mi traje de baño…— acotó apenada —Ha sufrido un accidente…

—¿Accidente?

Las palabras del profesor, y del resto de los alumnos que se habían asomado a ver la competencia entre ambos, se hizo eco rápidamente.

Kazuto sabía que en ese sector no hacía pie, estaba flotando mientras se agarraba de la boya con una mano, y no parecía asustada en absoluto, sino más bien resuelta a no perder. Pese a que él se consideraba ganador de esa _guerra_ por segunda vez.

—Mi traje de baño se ha roto…— prosiguió con un hilo de voz vergonzoso —No saldré hasta que todos se hayan ido, profesor.

Apenas dijo aquello él comprendió; cuando la empujó hacia atrás lo había hecho con tanta saña que seguramente...

Asuna se alzó a propósito para que todos pudieran ver sus hombros desnudos, la otra mano sostenía la parte superior de la prenda contra su pecho para evitar que cayera por completo.

El profesor al parecer era demasiado blando ante el infortunio femenino, hizo sonar su silbato tres veces y echó al curioso público masculino hacia afuera sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Kazuto observó la sonrisa torcida en los labios de Asuna mientras seguía flotando. Parecía una sirena asentada en una roca mirando a sus ocasionales víctimas. Las sirenas, aquellos seres mitológicos de gran belleza e incomparable maldad, que enloquecían a los incautos marineros con sus cantos. Así que aquella treta era parte de su plan de _no_ perder.

Hermosa y letal, como esos seres de fábula.

—Dame tu chaqueta— le ordenó a su amiga que aún seguía a su lado, preocupada por la pelirroja. Ésta lo miró irritada —¡Dámela!

Rika se la quitó ante su insistencia, ni bien se la tendió, Kazuto se lanzó de cabeza dentro de la piscina y nadó sin prisa ni pausa hasta donde la chica le esperaba con esa mueca conocedora pintada en la cara.

—Lamento arruinar tu plan, princesa…—le susurró tendiéndole la prenda.

—¿Cómo quieres que me la ponga? ¿Deseas que tu novia haga un espectáculo de si misma? —protestó con falso enojo.

Pero Kazuto comprendió. Al mirar más de cerca supo que el bañador caería si ella no lo sostenía. Se volvió ante ella y alzó los brazos como una forma de cubrirla con su cuerpo. Algunos curiosos continuaban allí, así como las compañeras de Asuna y el profesor que lo observaba perplejo. Finalmente la muchacha giró noventa grados sobre sí misma y se colocó la chaqueta de Liz, sin importar que estuviera mojada. Se la prendió y le tocó el hombro indicándole que ya había terminado.

Kazuto le devolvió la mirada, y los ojos de ambos se conectaron. Los de Asuna sonreían.

—Te gané…—le siseó coqueta y nadó sin esperarlo hasta la escalerilla dónde trepó sin esfuerzo y salió.

…

…

…

—Estamos empatados uno a uno…—tarareó la pelirroja caminando alegre por el pasillo desierto rumbo a los vestidores.

Asuna caminaba delante de él, y los ojos de Kazuto se demoraban en sus piernas largas y esbeltas, siguiendo por su trasero redondo y firme que el ruedo de la chaqueta de Liz apenas alcanzaba a cubrir. Aun llevaba su traje de baño, y aunque era sencillo se le antojaba una prenda sugestiva y muy provocadora.

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y sin pensarlo se le acercó.

—¡Oye! —Asuna pegó un salto y llevó las manos tras su espalda para protegerse del pellizcón que le había dado —¡Pervertido!

Él rió divertido —Eres una _muy_ mala perdedora, princesa. Perdiste.

—Na ah, tú perdiste. Cuando viste que el profesor tenía pensando lanzarse a la piscina para salvar mi dignidad olvidaste la tuya… obviamente no ibas a permitir que nadie viera los encantos de tu novia.

Kazuto lo pensó por un momento, luego acercó su rostro al de ella —El sensei me pidió que me uniera al equipo de natación de la escuela… Hice una buena marca a pesar de que intentaste distraerme… —notó como la sonrisa femenina desaparecía —Dos a cero.

—¿Cómo que vas a participar de mis clases de natación?

—Sorpresa.

—Huh… pero no es justo…

—Pues alguien debe mantener a raya al profesor y sus manos de pulpo…—manifestó con un puchero desviando la mirada.

—¿Kirito-kun estás celoso?

—Pues tú parecías muy a gusto ¿verdad?

Ella soltó una carcajada, sus ojos brillaron maliciosos —Después de todo fue una excelente idea destrozar mi traje de baño…

—¿Lo rompiste? ¿Me hiciste creer que yo lo destrocé...?

—Solo terminé lo que tú habías empezado… —le guiñó el ojo interrumpiéndolo—Uno a uno, empate.

—Dos a cero, Yuuki. Estaré contigo en las clases de natación, y en el festival deportivo: te derrotaré.

—En tus sueños.

La tomó de la barbilla y descendió sus labios para robarle un beso. Estaban en medio del pasillo desierto, y ambos eran muy conscientes de que estaba prohibido tales demostraciones de afecto dentro de las instalaciones. Apenas fue un ligero roce que ejerció sobre los labios temblorosos de Asuna.

Mientras la endulzaba con esa caricia, su mano derecha viajó al cierre de su chaqueta, y de un tirón se la abrió ante el grito horrorizado de la muchacha que inmediatamente cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho para protegerse de la obvia desnudez que presentaba debajo.

Las suaves curvas pugnaron por salir por la abertura de la prenda y él observó con mucha curiosidad.

—Asuna ¿qué ya eres copa _D_?

El rostro de la joven adquirió el color de su cabello, ciñó los brazos en torno a la parte superior de su cuerpo y gritó abochornada.

—¡P-Pervertido…!

Kazuto rió para sus adentros y se quedó en el pasillo viendo como ella se alejaba hacia los vestuarios.

 _Asuna 0—Kirito 2._

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Casi cuatro meses después me atrevo a traer la actu… Lo siento! No tengo excusa ni perdón. Otras cosas me pasaron por encima y este fic siempre iba quedando en el tintero…_

 _Finalmente necesitaba algo fluffy y gracioso para distraerme, y qué mejor que esta idea loca y retorcida? Y la idea del concurso de natación la venía imaginando desde hace rato. En mis tiempos libres suelo hacer natación y, obviamente, debía meter a mis niños en todo este ámbito mágico y perfecto que es la piscina… aw… amo nadar. Es una sensación tan maravillosa y placentera!_

 _Espero que todo lo que relaté se haya comprendido a la perfección… me di cuenta que no soy buena explicando mi amado estilo crol… xD_

 _Respecto al profesor y su bañador… pues como que uno se acostumbra a ver a los hombres en sunga, zunga o como en su país se diga… aunque no voy a negar que la primera vez resulta muy chocante juajuajua xDDD y eso quise resaltar en Kirito xDD_

 _Salieron algo OOC? Puede ser, pero los estoy relatando IRL, y es obvio que ambos tienen vida fuera del juego, ¿cierto?_

 _En fin; Noa espero te siga gustando esto, lo hago con mucho, mucho cariño ^^_

 _Javi espero te levante el animo :D gambatte!_

 _El próximo tema a tratar en esta guerra donde Asuna sigue perdiendo vergonzosamente será: ~26— entre sábanas._

 _Me gustaría saber que piensan, pinchen el botón de aquí abajo:_

 _Sumi Chan~_


	3. Entre sábanas

_**Comunidad:**_ _Live Journal_

 _ **Tabla**_ _ **:**_ _Sugestiva_

 _ **Tema:**_ _02_ _6 (_ _Entre sábanas)_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Un año después..._ _perdón por el descaro :(_

 _ **Universo:**_ _Post GGO_ _antes de Alicization(?_

 _ **Aclaraciones al final del capítulo~**_

• _ **Esto es la Guerra•**_

* * *

 _ **III -Entre sábanas~**_

Kazuto estiraba sus brazos arriba y abajo, flexionaba sus piernas, en un ejercicio de precalentamiento. Agradecía llevar pantalones cortos que le permitían moverse adecuadamente sobre la pista preparada especialmente para la ocasión.

Ese día empezaba el festival deportivo, evento por el que habían entrenado y practicado por semanas. Era curioso que siendo un instituto especial, por la calidad extraña de sus estudiantes y más por su procedencia, se considerara mantener una actividad que era propia de una escuela secundaria común. Quizás las autoridades educativas querían mantener sobre sus alumnos ese halo de normalidad que perdieron al entrar al mundo de SAO.

Kazuto volvió a estirar lánguidamente sus brazos hacia arriba, y al hacerlo el ruedo de su camiseta blanca de deporte se alzó enseñando apenas una porción de su plano estomago. La cinta verde que cruzaba su frente, instintivo de la competencia escolar, se sacudió cuando movió la cabeza al oír risitas a su costado. Un grupo de muchachas vestidas con ropa deportiva: short azul y camiseta blanca, lo señalaban y reían con poco disimulo entre ellas.

Él frunció el ceño, estaba algo... _aburrido_ de que situaciones similares se repitieran. Bueno no sólo él, Asuna directamente había optado por ignorarle cuando algo así sucedía. A estas alturas no le quedaban dudas de que así como él mismo se inflamaba de celos cuando la población masculina de la escuela reparaba en su novia, ella misma perdía los estribos cuando alguna fémina desvergonzada le filtraba una carta o se le acercaba más de lo necesario.

Ambos eran bien posesivos con el otro, aunque lo negaban cuando alguno de los dos lo sacaba a colación.

—Ehhh, Kazu, ¿esperando a la princesa?

El muchacho se giró notando que parcialmente la pista de atletismo se fue llenando de estudiantes lo que duró su lapsus que, como él ocupaban el tiempo para prepararse y entrenar.

—Oh, Kotaro —saludó a su compañero de mecatrónica con un gesto, y respondió fingiendo desinterés —Pues si es extraño que aún no haya llegado... teníamos clase de natación antes de la escuela...

—Oh, pero ayer vimos a Yuuki-san después de hora... —murmuró mientras se anudaba una cita verde, exacta a la del pelinegro, en la muñeca.

—¿Ah? —Kazuto miró al muchacho con curiosidad.

—Ahh... es que Shota y yo nos quedamos a limpiar el salón y cuando salíamos nos encontramos con Yuuki-san y el sensei saliendo del natatorio...

—¿En serio? —murmuró rumiando un malhumor en proceso.

Kotaro retrocedió impresionado ante el cambio de semblante de quien consideraba su compañero más afable y tranquilo.

—... Yo creo que estuvo entrenando para hoy... —trató de remediar con ingenuidad.

Pero Kazuto ya no le respondió; en verdad se suponía que Asuna y él practicarían en la piscina esa mañana, pero sin avisar ella ni siquiera se había presentado.

—¡Kirito! ¿estas listo? —sonó una jocosa voz a un costado, y él la reconoció en seguida. Le hizo un gesto a su compañero y se acercó a la recién llegada.

Rika llevaba una cinta roja a modo de diadema entre su cabello castaño, una playera blanca algo ceñida y un short azul, hizo una mueca —¿Planeas participar en algo?

—¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir? —le rebatió ofendida —¡Soy buena en el lanzamiento del martillo! ¡Y por supuesto en una maratón soy más veloz que tú!

—En tus sueños usurera —volvió a verla de soslayo —¿Sabes algo de tu amiga?

Rika alzó las cejas divertida de como se refería a su novia; Asuna la había puesto al tanto de la extraña competencia entre ellos, y aunque no entendía las conveniencias que eso le traería al par de enamorados, no dudó en ofrecerle su ayuda a la pelirroja.

—Por lo que sé ayer se quedó entrenando hasta muy tarde… —manifestó sonriendo de costado —Su madre dijo que posiblemente vendría a verla, y estaba algo nerviosa por eso...

—¿De veras? —era obvio que él no sabía nada al respecto.

—Ya sabes la presión que su familia le pone en los hombros... —suspiró flexionando las piernas, recordando de pronto que estaba ahí para hacer ejercicios de pre-calentamiento —No me sorprendería si acabara enfermando luego de que el festival termine, por culpa de esto apenas se ha conectado a ALO...

—Pensé que no lo hacía porque no quería verme...

—Oh vamos, no seas tan presuntuoso —le recriminó molesta —Asuna y yo participaremos en la carrera de relevos...

—Ella es muy rápida —dijo con evidente orgullo. La verdad era que aquella pelirroja era muy buena en los deportes, y muchas veces se preguntó si en su anterior escuela estaría en el club de atletismo o natación... él por supuesto nunca estuvo en ninguno... su nula predisposición a integrarse con los demás trajo aparejado el saltearse esa etapa —También participaré de la carrera.

—¡Kirito-san! ¡Liz-san! —la pequeña voz que sonó lejana al principio fue volviéndose más aguda hasta que se materializó en la forma de una jovencita peinada en dos coletas; esta vez los listones de su cabello eran de color azul, en sintonía con la cinta que le cruzaba la frente. También vestía el equipo deportivo al igual que ellos.

—Buenos días Sílica.

—Hola Keiko.

—¿Dónde está Asuna-san?

—Esa es la pregunta del millón... —gruñó entre dientes el novio cerciorándose por milésima vez que el listón en su frente estuviera bien firme.

—Es extraño porque ella ha venido temprano para entrenar todos estos días...

—¿Así?

—¿También participarás de la competencia Silica?

—De la carrera de relevos —declaró orgullosa la pequeña —Mi papá dijo que vendrá a verme...

—Aww, eso es muy lindo Sílica... ¿Vendrá alguien de tu familia Kirito?

—No le avisé a nadie —farfulló el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto se escuchó un tumulto, y los tres jóvenes se giraron a la par del resto de los estudiantes.

— _¡Alumnos!_ —sonó una voz masculina con acento demandante a través de los altoparlantes ubicados para la ocasión — _¡Vayan a sus respectivas aulas para ultimar pormenores, mientras sus familias se repliegan en las gradas para verlos. En cuarenta_ _empezamos con el festival deportivo...!_

Kazuto miró como sus dos amigas se alejaban charlando entre ellas, riendo sin duda ante la perspectiva de ese día. Él se puso en puntas de pie mientras caminaba entre la marea de estudiantes, buscando la pelirroja cabeza que conocía muy bien.

Nada.

Ni una sola señal de Asuna Yuuki

...

...

...

Los cuarenta minutos que dispuso el director pronto se convirtieron en una hora. Cuando todo el alumnado volvió al campo deportivo, formado meticulosamente por curso y división, Kazuto sintió un ligero jalón en su brazo derecho, tras mirar en esa dirección casi se cayó de espaldas.

A su lado caminaba tercero, el curso de Rika y Asuna, y quien le había llamado la atención de tal manera era su novia. Vestía el mismo uniforme deportivo que el resto, y llevaba la cinta roja a modo de diadema en su cabello... y aquí abrió los ojos como platos... ¡Su cabello siempre suelto estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo!

—¿Asuna? —siseó sorprendido viéndola de soslayo.

—Hola Kirito-kun... —le devolvió una sonrisa cansada —¿Listo para perder?

—No viniste al entrenamiento matutino —respondió —¿Y ayer te quedaste hasta después de hora?

—El sensei lo insistió así hoy podía descansar un poco más... quise buscarte para avisarte, pero ya te habías ido —llevó ambas manos a sus labios a modo de bocina y enfatizó —Luego me llevó a casa en su auto... —amplió la pequeña sonrisa al notar como el rostro de su novio se deformaba en un mohín de enfado. Rika la jaló del brazo antes de que terminara de explicar, y ambos se apartaron para ubicarse dentro de la formación escolar de cara al público que había ido a verlos. Asuna sabía que el muchacho se había quedado algo molesto por sus comentarios, y en lugar de intentar corregirlo del malentendido se sentía gustosa y... algo afiebrada. Se tocó la frente... estaba cansada. Había hecho tanto esfuerzo esa última semana sabiendo que su madre (quien jamás se había presentado a un festival deportivo) ahora se le ocurría ir a verla que acabó agotada. Y estaba en la obligación de _ganar._

Su familia no aceptaría un segundo lugar por más premio consuelo que sea.

Kazuto no quitaba la vista de ella; quizás por su cabello atado... luego le explicaría que era para moverse con mayor libertad...Tal vez era por el enojo tumultuoso que se estaba gestando en sus pupilas de acero. Sea cual sea el motivo el espadachín estaba molesto.

' _Te ganaré...'_ le moduló lentamente con sus labios para que le entendiera. Él sólo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

...

...

...

—¡Onii-chan!

—Ahh, ¿Sugu...? —el joven se acercó a su hermana que agitaba las manos en su dirección tras la barra de seguridad donde se ubicaban los familiares —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo...?

—Asuna-san me contó —declaró orgullosa —Me dijo que la escuela de sobrevivientes de SAO celebraría por primera vez un festival deportivo... y mencionó además que tú participarías...

La muchacha de corto cabello negro se veía tan ilusionada que él no tuvo corazón para enojarse, suspiró derrotado —¿Así que esa boquifloja te puso en aviso?

—No te enojes con Asuna-san, ella estaba muy contenta cuando mencionó que onii-chan participaría... y como estaba segura de que no invitarías a nadie me telefoneó para decirme... —los ojos de Suguha eran tan azules como el cielo de verano y parpadearon con determinación —¿Estas molesto?

Él sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo —No es que no quería avisarles a ti o a mamá... es solo que... —se excusó rascándose la nuca, y poniendo esa mirada tímida y desesperada de cuando no sabía como explicarse.

—Lo entiendo —lo interrumpió sonriendo, luego extendió la mano sobre la valla y le palmeó el hombro con demasiada fuerza, tanta que lo lanzó varios centímetros más adelante —¡Ánimo onii-chan! ¡Ve!

Kazuto se sobó como pudo y se alejó levantando el pulgar en una promesa confiada para su hermana —¡Confía en mí, Sugu!

—¡Ve a patear muchos traseros! ¡Demuestra que la familia Kirigaya tiene espíritu deportivo!

El joven se reunió con el resto de los alumnos riendo avergonzado al darse cuenta que todos cuchicheaban ante el peculiar intercambio de palabras que tuvo con Suguha, y por un momento deseó que la tierra lo tragase.

—Ohh... la clase de la _senpai_ irá primero... — la voz sonó con un ligero acento desesperado justo cerca de dónde él estaba. Kazuto observó por el rabillo del ojo descubriendo que eran esos mismos compañeros suyos con hormonas alborotadas que hablaron de _su_ novia durante la clase de natación mixta. Su malhumor volvió al tiro.

—Kazuu ¿que la princesa no se ve algo extraña?

—¿A que te refieres, Kotaro? —se había alejado un poco del anterior grupo y se acercó a sus dos amigos, centrando la vista en el curso de Asuna, cuyas chicas en ese momento hacían ejercicios para calentar los músculos. Ellas iban a empezar con la carrera de relevos, luego seguiría la clase de Kazuto y luego la de Keiko.

El muchacho paseó la vista por cada corredora deteniéndose en la muchacha pelirroja cuyo tronco estaba inclinado hacia adelante y se sujetaba las rodillas. Permaneció así por varios minutos hasta que Rika se acercó a decirle algo y ésta se incorporó negando reiteradas veces con la cabeza. Al parecer la pregunta que le hizo era la misma que Kazuto tenía en la punta de la lengua.

 _¿Qué pasa Asuna? ¿Te sientes mal?_

Rika y tres chicas más que desconocía tomaron lugar en la línea de salida. La herrera se veía muy determinada y segura mientras sujetaba el _testigo_ con su mano derecha. Al sonido del silbato salió disparada corriendo con ligereza por el carril que le correspondía, llevaba la delantera, y por el movimiento rítmico de sus piernas no estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo. En verdad era buena corredora.

—¡Vamos Liz-saaan! — Keiko estaba del otro lado de la pista alentándola... y también ¿Ryoutarou? Espera, ¿y esa que estaba ahí no era Shino? Kazuto parpadeó perplejo cuando vio a sus amigos... al parecer Asuna no solo le había avisado a Sugu, sino al resto del grupo.

Se permitió sonreír con aire vencido y volvió la vista hacia la carrera. Rika seguía con un buen trecho de distancia que le daba la delantera cómodamente; más adelante las chicas que harían el relevo estaban preparándose. Sin embargo Asuna que debía estar atenta a la llegada de su amiga, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tenso hacia adelante. Luego pareció despertar al ver a Rika, y comenzó a correr levemente dentro de la denominada 'zona de trasferencia' con su mano izquierda extendida hacia atrás.

—¡Vamos Asuna!

—¡Asuna-san tú puedes!

—¡Demuestra porqué te decían el _destello_ _veloz_ en SAO!

Kazuto sonrió ante los gritos de sus amigos, y él también quiso alentarla, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Solo se dedicó a observar, la pelirroja había tomado el _testigo_ sin problemas y siguió corriendo por su carril en profunda concentración. Empero, había algo extraño en sus movimientos; había sido testigo de como Asuna comandaba hombres y llevaba adelante misiones con absoluta perfección, la había visto moverse y soltar ataques a velocidades infrahumanas, y conocía su capacidad. En ese momento sus movimientos eran mecánicos... y repentinamente comenzaron a mermar hasta que la vio desplomarse de lleno en su carril. El _testigo_ salió rodando, cruzando la pista sin que su corredora se levantara a buscarlo.

—¡Asuna! —el gritó abandonó su boca a la par que empujaba a sus compañeros para ir donde ella había caído.

—¿A dónde vas? —lo quiso frenar uno de los alumnos agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta blanca —¡Ahora sigue nuestra clase y eres de los primeros en correr...!

Kazuto lo fulminó con la mirada y de un gesto se soltó, saltando la valla y corriendo hasta la pista de carrera antes de que el profesor parara la maratón.

Ignoró a Rika que gritaba preocupada en su dirección, y sin pensarlo demasiado alzó a la muchacha que estaba visiblemente inconsciente, y sin esperar la orden del profesor de deporte corrió en sentido contrario con su preciosa carga rumbo a la enfermería.

...

...

...

—Yuuki-san está con temperatura... puede ser un resfrío o algo semejante... su cuerpo estuvo bajo mucha presión estos días ocasionando que se quedara sin defensas... —le explicaba con acento tranquilo la enfermera de la escuela a Kazuto, quien oía todo con rostro serio y preocupado —En otras palabras es un virus...

—¿Y cómo...?

—Está dormida y le suministré un analgésico —notó el rostro inquieto del jovencito y apoyó la mano en su hombro en un gesto de confort —No te preocupes Kirigaya-kun... no podías saber que Asuna-chan estaba enferma... —él asintió sin decir palabra —Ahora debo volver a mi puesto dentro del festival... sabes que no puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo, pero ven a buscarme cuando ella despierte...

Ante eso, Kazuto levantó la cabeza sorprendido —¿Acaso... acaso puedo quedarme en la enfermería con Asuna?

La mujer quien no debía pasar los treinta años sonrió con cierta picardía —No pretendas hacerme creer que no pensabas hacerlo desde un primer momento...

—B-Bueno... yo...

Le palmeó el hombro restándole importancia a su excusa —No olvides avisarme cuando Asuna-chan despierte, debo enviarla a casa... ¿está bien?

Él asintió una y otra vez. La mujer satisfecha con su respuesta, le sonrió de modo travieso y se alejó canturreando por el pasillo desierto.

Kazuto esperó que ella se perdiera de vista para abrir con suavidad la puerta de la enfermería —Con permiso... —susurró metiendo la cabeza por el hueco para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie además de su novia.

Notando que el lugar estaba vacío entró y cerró la puerta con sigilo, caminó hacia el cubículo donde descansaba Asuna y corrió la cortina. Como suponía la pelirroja estaba descansando cubierta por una manta liviana.

Él se acercó hasta ella y tomando una silla que encontró junto a la pared, la acomodó para sentarse a su lado.

—Nunca dices nada ¿cierto? —murmuró con enfado mirando el rostro dormido —Uno tiene que andar adivinando que es lo que te pasa...

Como si le hubiera oído ella frunció el ceño y se removió en su lugar, torciendo la boca y dejando escapar un ligero suspiro. Kazuto se acercó para acomodar la manta notando de cerca sus mejillas veteadas de rosa y el batir incierto de sus pestañas. Rozó su frente y entendió el motivo que la tenía tan inquieta; ardía en fiebre.

Volvió sobre sus pasos al inicio de la enfermería donde la dueña de ésta mantenía algunos objetos varios, y encontrado un recipiente apropiado lo llenó de agua y tomando una toalla de un estante volvió donde su novia.

—Es la segunda vez que hago esto ¿verdad? Solo que aquí no estamos dentro SAO, y no puedo usar un cristal corredor para traer hielo para ti... — remojó la toalla y la apoyó en la frente sudorosa de la chica —También hiciste esto por mí aquella vez...

Bajó algunos centímetros la manta y deslizó la toalla húmeda pasándola por su rostro y desembocando en el cuello de Asuna. Su piel ardía, la calentura no le bajaba. Notó que la camiseta estaba levemente pegada a su torso a consecuencia de la fiebre, y alzó la vista hacia ella con seriedad.

' _¿Debería ir a buscar a la enfermera?'_ se preguntó con recelo, titubeando. _'¿O hacer lo que creo es correcto?'_

Lo cual era bajar la fiebre a como de lugar. Lo mejor para eso era que Asuna tomara una ducha de agua fría... pero en ese lugar no disponía de como hacer algo semejante, salvo que... sus ojos atraparon la vasija llena de agua. Volvió la atención a la chica y se decidió a tomar toda responsabilidad. Las que fueran.

Renovó el liquido del recipiente volviendo junto a la cama. De alguna manera se las arregló para sentar a Asuna en el colchón, con elasticidad, y sin pensar demasiado lo que estaba haciendo, le quitó la camiseta sin mayor contratiempo. La leve capa de sudor orlaba su piel como si fueran pequeñas gemas brillantes; fascinado se quedó viendo los pálidos huesos de su clavícula, y la ligera línea de sus costillas que se alzaban de su piel cuando respiraba. Sonrió nostálgico recordando cuando dentro de esa cabaña en el viejo Aincrad, observaba dormir a esa misma criatura y se maravillaba de la cantidad de pixeles activos que conformaban su cuerpo. Pero ahora veía a la Asuna real, la de carne y hueso. Ésta no era una imagen proyectada, ni un ávatar dentro de un juego.

Remojó la toalla en el liquido y volvió a deslizarla por su tez levemente enrojecida, obviando la prenda íntima que dificultaba su paso. Se dijo una y otra vez que Asuna entendería por qué se encontraba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, y le aceptaría el motivo que lo orilló a actuar así. El brasier que usaba era de color blanco, simple y de estilo deportivo. Rió por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que la chica se había vestido conforme a la competencia de ese día.

Después de realizar la misma acción como por media hora, se percató que ella ya respiraba con cierta normalidad, y cerciorándose del pulso en su cuello advirtió que la fiebre ya le había bajado. Volvió a taparla con la manta y se alejó de allí para colocar en su sitio los elementos que había tomado del office sin permiso.

...

...

…

Asuna abrió los ojos cuando un golpe sordo pareció retumbar en su conciencia. Se quedó mirando el blanco techo por algunos segundos hasta que el recuerdo de lo que pasó le vino a la mente.

—Arruiné la carrera… Liz va a matarme… y mi madre...—musitó con tristeza.

En ese momento la cortina se abrió y Kazuto entró a paso tranquilo, sus ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos al verla despierta. Llevaba dos botellas de agua en las manos.

—Que bueno que despertaste ¿te sientes mejor? —se le acercó y le tendió uno de los recipientes —Asumí que tendrías sed así que fui a buscar un poco de agua fresca.

La joven tomó la botella y sin esfuerzo se sentó en el colchón. Al hacerlo la manta liviana resbaló hacia abajo y ella se percató por primera vez de su estado semi desnudo.

—¡Kyaa! ¿Qué me pasó? —empuñó las sabanas contra su pecho y disparó una mirada asesina en dirección a su novio que parecía muy divertido.

—Te desmayaste en plena carrera —le dijo arqueando las cejas —Tenías mucha fiebre y no podía ir a buscar a la enfermera… hice lo que creí conveniente para quitarte la calentura…

—¿Lo que creíste conveniente? —repitió abochornada apretando aún más la manta contra su torso.

—Oh, vamos Asuna… —Kazuto la miró de soslayo alzando la esquina de sus labios en una sonrisa irónica —No es como si _nunca_ te hubiera visto desnuda…

—¡No es eso! —exclamó rápidamente y bajó la mirada farfullando bajo su aliento.

—¿Que dices? No logro entenderte.

—No te metas en mis asuntos… —le siseó ofendida, y aferrando la prenda con una mano le extendió la restante que portaba la botella de agua mineral con un gesto —Por favor destápala por mí…

Él rió levemente e hizo lo que le pedía —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza… —bebió del liquido con tanta rapidez que algunos hilos de agua se desparramaron por las comisuras de sus labios. Estaba sedienta y avergonzada —Pero sí, creo que estoy bien.

—Entrenaste tanto para este día que acabaste enfermando —sentenció bebiendo de su propia botella.

—Quería sobresalir…

—Asuna no seas tonta —la regañó —Sobresaliste de manera increíble; todo el mundo te vio caer luego de empezada la carrera…

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos —Dios… Liz ha de querer asesinarme… ¡que vergüenza…!

—Nah… ella estaba muy feliz porque la clase de Sílica iba ganando…

—¿En serio?

Kazuto asintió, y sus rasgos se suavizaron al verla sonreír levemente.

—Oh, pero tú… —hizo una pequeña pausa —No participaste en la carrera por mi culpa… ¿verdad?

Le restó importancia —Alguien debía quedarse de mientras contigo…

—… Y hacer cosas pervertidas…

—No hice nada extraño, baka — se sentó a su lado en la cama y le apoyó la mano en la frente —Ya no tienes fiebre… ¿debería ir a buscar a la enfermera?

—Ki… Kirito-kun… —ella sostuvo su mano algunos segundos y se mordió el labio.

Él calló observándola fijamente, los breteles de su sostén sobresalían en sus hombros donde la manta no la cubría. Se veía tan ingenua…

 _Y terriblemente tentadora…_

Con ese pensamiento en mente se acercó sediento a ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso, el que duró algunos segundos cuando Asuna se separó mortificada.

—¡Kirito-kun! ¡Voy a contagiarte la gripa!

—¿Crees que me importa eso ahora? Ven aquí..

—N-No… no seas pervertido…

—No soy pervertido… pero ¿no ves que disponemos de toda una habitación y de una cama para nosotros…? En lo que dura la competencia nadie se acercará a molestarnos…

Con esas palabras seductoras y convincentes Asuna se dejó abrazar por el joven y retribuir a sus besos. Esos besos que había extrañado sobremanera desde que decidieron hacer esa estúpida apuesta en la que iba perdiendo…

Eso la hizo abrir los ojos y empujarlo —¡Kirito-kun te gané!

—¿Eh? —gruñó contra su cuello, chupando un lugar sensible detrás de su oído que la hizo suspirar con fuerza.

—Dejaste la carrera para cuidarme… así que técnicamente te gané… —respondió en un susurro tratando de frenar las manos ansiosas de su novio que a toda costa querían despojarla de la manta.

Kazuto se alejó para verla seriamente a los ojos —¿Montaste todo este teatro sólo para ganarme?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó ofendida —Pero no voy a dejar de disfrutar que gracias a eso pude hacerlo…

Él empequeñeció los ojos y frunció los labios, sin delicadeza arrancó la sábana que la chica persistía en mantener y la abrazó de la cintura pegándola raudo a su cuerpo.

—M-Me da pena que me veas así… es demasiado simple… —susurró escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de su novio.

Las manos de él fueron más rápidas y ya estaban inspeccionando el broche del brasier para quitárselo —¿Qué?

—Mi sostén… —reclamó con voz avergonzada y apretando los párpados — Es _feo…_

—En estos momentos eso es lo último que me interesa Asuna… —murmuró con voz ronca tumbándola sobre la cama.

—¿D-de… de verdad lo vamos a hacer aqu-? —pero ella ya no pudo seguir hablando, una vez desprovista de su prenda superior los labios ansiosos y diestros de Kazuto se ocuparon de mantenerla callada y absorta en sus caricias demandantes.

Había echado tanto de menos su contacto, sus caricias impetuosas, sus besos que le quitaban el aliento, y la forma vehemente que tenía de tomar todo de ella y a la vez darse a si mismo buscando la mutua satisfacción.

¿Qué importaba que aquello fuera en la escuela? Cuando la urgencia apremiaba no había ser capaz sobre la tierra que frenara la fuerza de la naturaleza…

Kazuto se quitó la camiseta y se tendió sobre su novia, quien tímidamente delineó sus pectorales con los dedos. Era cierto que él era delgado pero su cuerpo levemente marcado no dejaba de parecerle fascinante a la pelirroja, quien en ese momento corría sus yemas por el mapa de su piel fría en profunda concentración.

De pronto éste tomó sus manos y con cierta rudeza las ubicó sobre la cabeza de Asuna en una acción dominante. Sus ojos grises parecían negros cuando presionó su pecho sobre el de ella impidiéndole moverse. Pese a que ambos estaban sin las prendas superiores la batalla visual que se gestaba entre ambos, era superior a la deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos.

—¿Así que dejaste que ese sensei baboso entrenara contigo y te llevara a tu casa?

Ver a Kazuto celoso era algo que no sucedía todos los días, y era un placer del que Asuna disfrutaba secretamente encantada.

—¿De verdad crees que me quedaría con él después de clases, y aceptaría sin más montarme en su auto…? —lo enfrentó con un hilo de voz.

—Ya no sé que pensar Asuna… solo sé que imaginar todo eso me vuelve loco…

—Cómo tú no estabas… —aspiró aire trabajosamente —Le pedí a Liz que se quedara conmigo… y… y volvimos juntas… en el tren...

—Suficiente —declaró Kazuto, y suavizando el agarre dejó ir las manos de Asuna las cuales viajaron a su cuello, en contrapartida a las suyas que sin mayor preámbulo se perdieron en sus piernas, buscando como quitarle el diminuto short deportivo.

—Me gusta como luce tu cabello atado, pero me gusta más cuando lo llevas suelto y puedo hundir mi cara en él en momentos similares a este…

—Ki-Kirito-kun… ¡Ah! —siguió una ronda de besos como preliminar a ese exquisito momento íntimo. Y sus manos buscándose antes de que la conocida tormenta se desatara entre ambos…

Cuando...

—¡Asuna! ¡Yuuki Asuna! ¿Estás aquí…? ¡Por tu bien espero no haber hecho todo este maldito trayecto en vano…! ¡Esta escuela es terriblemente anticuada y...huele a humedad…! Es un edificio viejo y obsoleto…No entiendo como puedes tomar tus clases aquí… la universidad que elegí para ti es mucho más popular y de categoría… ¡Espero no encontrar a ese niñato insoportable con el que andas porque…!— La voz imponente de Kyouko Yuuki fue cobrando mayor énfasis conforme se movía dentro de la enfermería, alcanzó el pasillo que llevaba a los cubículos y sin mayor rodeo corrió la cortina del primer cuarto improvisado —Oh, aquí estas… ¿Porque no contestas?

—A-Ah… madre… a-acabo de despertar…

—¿Y te sientes bien? Tus mejillas están rojas…

—Cre-Creo que aún tengo un poco de fiebre… —contestó la muchacha mientras intentaba ponerse una camiseta que encontró en el suelo.

—¿Porque estás semidesnuda? —aventuró la dama alzando sus elegantes cejas sobre sus ojos penetrantes.

—Oh… es que tenía mu-mucha fiebre y… creí que podría des-descansar mejor… —musitó con voz pequeña y abochornada.

Kyouko la miró de hito en hito algunos segundos y finalmente se apretó las sienes —Esa competencia ha sido un desastre… ¿qué te pasó allá afuera? ¿No te has alimentado como se debe, verdad? Le diré a Sada que prepare una dieta especial para ti, estás demasiado delgada y eso no es bueno… Sé que eres buena en atletismo solo necesitas entrenar más y llevar una alimentación balanceada…

Asuna se calzó sus zapatillas y una vez de pie notó lo tremendamente _grande_ que le quedaba esa prenda; el ruedo le ocultaba el trasero, a la vez que tenía un aroma familiar. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo —Mamá… ¿puedo despedirme de la enfermera?

—No —respondió terminante — Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, el chófer está fuera esperándonos y debo recoger a tu padre de la oficina… ¿Ya estás lista?

—Sí, pero…

—… y recoge tu cabello Asuna… las señoritas de bien no descuidan su apariencia de esa forma… —Sin darle tiempo a réplica la tomó del brazo y la sacó del lugar a paso rápido —Quizás la humedad de estas instalaciones fueron las que acabaron por enfermarte…

...

...

…

Una vez que oyó la puerta cerrarse, y luego de que contuviera el aliento casi por diez minutos, Kazuto se permitió salir de debajo de la cama donde se había escondido tras la abrupta intervención de su suegra, y suspirar con alivio.

Además de agradecer a todos los dioses que conocía que aún siguiera con vida…

Se acomodó los pantalones con cierta decepción, del susto la _calentura_ se le había bajado como por arte de magia dejando en su lugar esa sensación de desencanto y frustración. Se bebió el agua de su botella so pretexto de serenarse y se giró para buscar su camiseta blanca, la cual tiró a cualquier parte durante ese intenso lapso con su novia.

—¿Mi camiseta? —preguntó en alta voz, recordando entre brumas que la hubo lanzado al suelo en algún momento. Pero volviendo a revisar no encontró nada.

Entonces comprendió.

Asuna se la había llevado puesta… cuando por supuesto no encontró la propia, pues él la hubo dejado en el office para que se secara…

...

...

…

Asuna rió entre dientes al imaginar la divertida imagen de su novio vistiendo su pequeña playera de deporte, y con ese pensamiento en mente y manteniendo un ojo en el serio perfil de su madre que viajaba a su lado divagando en su tablet, tomó su móvil y le envió un mensaje rápido.

 _Kirito-kun asegúrate de devolverme mi camiseta de deporte el lunes, yo te regresaré la tuya… Y solo por esta vez te gané gracias a mi mamá. Perdón por la interrupción. Te amo._

 _Asuna 01—Kirito 02._

* * *

 _Y OMG finally!  
Perdón por tardarme tanto en traer una entrega de este fic… creanme tengo TANTOS que la cabeza me va a estallar de presion!_

 _Gracias por los reviews, votos y favoritos. Ustedes alegran mis días como no tienen idea._

 _El proximo tema a desarrollar será: 25—manos._

 _(Sé que había dicho que este sería el cap final… pero la verdad es que este fic es liviano, fluffy y romantico… y me relaja un montón. Así que aún no lo terminaré!)_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
